<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Piece Drabbles by Rol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732979">One Piece Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rol/pseuds/Rol'>Rol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rol's Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attraction, Awkward Flirting, Challenge Response, Challenging pairings, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Flirting, Gen or Pre-Slash, Literary Challenge, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rol/pseuds/Rol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge-drabbles with weird pairings.<br/>Mostly M/M</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akainu | Sakazuki/Smoker, Eustass Kid &amp; Portgas D. Ace, Eustass Kid/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rol's Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Akainu/Smoker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Challenge-drabbles with weird pairings.<br/>Mostly M/M, but there could be M/F, F/F, or whatever other casual combination comes out.</p>
<p>This first one is Akainu/Smoker</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akainu discreetly watched the man out of the corner of his eye, taking care not to get caught staring. The blatant disregard for the Marine’s dress code was what had first made him notice the Vice Admiral. Not his fighting prowess, not his pirate apprehension and incarceration track record, and certainly not his belief in Justice. No, Akainu was not ashamed to admit, if only to himself, that it was the man’s pecs and toned abdomen that had first been what caught his eye.</p>
<p>Akainu himself didn’t deviate too much from the dress code, though it was the area of Justice in which he was most tolerant to personal flexibility. His own shirt was non-standard and more open at the neck than required, but the Vice Admiral’s uniform was almost extreme in its style. Completely open front, it left nothing to the imagination, and displayed the man’s physique in full. And those black pants. Well. Let’s just say that Akainu certainly didn’t stop staring when the man turned around.</p>
<p>Scowling at the lower ranked Marines loitering around the mess hall, slightly appeased when they all hurried out of his way, Akainu strode purposefully toward the object of his interest. Gruffly requesting the man’s presence in his office at his convenience, Akainu went back to work. There was no need to hurry after all. If Smoker was interested in a dalliance, they’ll have plenty of time to explore it before their next assignments.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Portgas D. Ace/Eustass Kidd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kidd tries fighting Ace. He isn't taken very seriously.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ace/Kidd<br/>This takes place around the time when Ace is looking for Blackbeard after his betrayal, probably before he meets Luffy again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace laughed at the cursing man that was trying to stand back up after getting a Haki-powered kick in the stomach. The redhead was a fun opponent and Ace was having quite a good time. This Eustass Kidd guy had a couple of nice tricks up his sleeves, though he was no match for a New World veteran like Ace. Still, he was a decent strength for a non-Grand Line native pirate, and from what little Ace had heard the man had come a long way in little time. The brat certainly had potential. And he wasn’t half bad looking either.</p>
<p>Ace laughed again as he dodged both a punch and a hail of Devil Fruit-powered metal coming at him at the same time. Kidd snarled like an animal and tried to tackle him, which Ace permitted. They fell to the ground in a heap, and Ace used the momentum to flip them over so that he was pinning the pirate captain to the ground. Kidd tried to buck him off, but couldn’t make him budge him an inch, and Ace quickly took out a pair of seastone handcuffs from his bag and slapped them on him. He ignored the momentary weakness the seastone gave him in the brief seconds he touched it with his bare hands, and instead concentrated on grinning at the man that was now completely at his mercy. It wasn’t a pretty sight, considering the swearing and trashing the redhead was doing. Curious, Ace reached up and carded a hand through the spiky red hair, wanting to know if it felt coarse or soft. Kidd immediately froze, and just silently stared at him with wide eyes. Ace leaned down, till their noses were almost bumping, their breaths mingling, and whispered:</p>
<p>“You’re not very strong now. Come find me when you’re in the New World, and we can have as much fun as you want.”</p>
<p>Ace licked his lips, and Kidd’s eyes tracked the motion hungrily. The man furrowed his brow, concentrating, and Ace could tell the exact moment his words reached the preoccupied man’s mind. His eyes widened, he flushed with anger and yelled “What! You-” and cursed down a storm the second he realized Ace had just called him weak.</p>
<p>Ace laughed again, and jumped back upright, unlocking and pocketing the cuffs on his way up. Kidd was so angry he didn’t even realize the other pirate had freed him, and was still cursing from the ground. Ace winked at the man and hightailed it out of there before he noticed and decided to suicidally attack him again.</p>
<p>He hurried to his Striker, intent on leaving this island now that he had investigated and proved false the rumor that Teach had passed through here. Smiling, he thought that at least he had blown off the aggravation at the latest dead end with that feisty redhead, no matter how short the fight had been. He couldn’t wait to meet Kidd again after the man had gotten some experience on the seas. Their next fight was certainly bound to be way more interesting, that’s for sure!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>